


Expectations

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Prom, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Jeremy wanted to dance with his crush but alas she's not Interested, Mundy tries to help.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> prom season sucks so have a vent fic

Jeremy stared at the scene before him, his crush of 4 years, Elizabeth Pauling, kissing another woman. He clenches the purple flowers in his hands before throwing them into the nearest trash can and walking out. Jeremy didn't know when he started crying but he did, wiping the tears from his cheeks onto the sleeves of the rented tux. His mom didn't have the funds to afford tuxedos for all 8 of her boys so of course it was rented, and of course Jeremy was ruining the sleeves. Jeremy leaned against the wall of the boys bathroom, before sliding down to bring his knees to his chest and hide his face. Boys don't cry, especially not over some girl, but this was different. He knew he couldn't change her and he couldn't change himself. The door to the bathroom opened and footsteps walk towards him. He saw the black shoes and the dark colored dress pants.

"Why're you crying?" And Australian accent, Mundy. Jeremy looked up at the taller male from his spot on the floor with red eyes. 

"Liz."  Jeremy wipes some more tears with the rented tux. Mundy sat down next to Jeremy on the floor. 

"You know you only have 2 proms and this is just Junior Year. you should enjoy it. at least dance to the faster songs and eat some free food. you live only once." Mundy put an arm around Jeremy and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"You give stupid good advice." Jeremy chuckled, wiping his remaining tears away.

"Come one, let's eat some free food. I think someone spiked the punch too. or was that just you." Mundy teased helping Jeremy up off the floor.

"For once, not me." The two joked, heading back to the gym. 

The song that was playing slowly faded out as a slow song started up. people started getting into pairs, including Elizabeth and the girl from before. Jeremy crossed his arms, trying to minimize himself and just disappear. 

"Hey Jeremy," Mundy, stood in front of Jeremy, holding his hand out to him, "May I have this dance."

"You serious? don't joke with me at least not now."

"Im not joking Jeremy." Mundy smiled as Jeremy took the Australians hand, pulling Jeremy onto the dance floor. Hands on his waist, as his own hands rested on Mundy's shoulders. The two dance like any other couple, Jeremy resting his head on Mundy's chest. The song was slowly fading out, Jeremy leaned up to kiss Mundy softly. 

"Thats was, really nice." Jeremy giggled slightly from nerves before leaning up to kiss Mundy again, "Yup, really nice." Mundy chucked at Jeremy's awkward talking before leading him off the dance floor, to the chairs on the side near the food table.

"You know, i really thought I was just gonna go home and cry but, thanks Mundy. you made tonight real special." Jeremy smiled up at Mundy, reaching his arm out to hold onto the sleeve of the others tux. 

"Gonna make me cry now Roo." Mundy chuckled wiping his own tears away, "was tonight as much fun for you as it was for me?" Mundy asked before leaning down to kiss Jeremy.

"It was better" 


End file.
